Little Boxes
by xNataliexMariex
Summary: The day starts out as any regular day for Edward, life as a college student and drug dealer was stable. Until his customers start getting stolen by a certain little brunette. ExB One Shot, rated M for a reason


"Go away!" I yelled to the sound of knocking on my apartment door. Though why I thought that would stop him I don't know. I rolled over on the bed and untangled myself from the sheets. I picked up the pair of jeans on the floor and pulled them on before going to open the door.

"Zip up douche. No one needs to see that," jasper said as he walked by me into the house. I rolled my eyes and fastened the jeans before closing the door and walking into my room again.

"It's ten in the morning," I said, "you realized that I don't get up any time before noon right?"

He ignored me completely and picked up the bong resting on my bedside table, pulling out a baggie of weed from his pocket and taking a long hit before holding out to me. I obliged him; who was I kidding, I was having a hit whether he was here or not.

"So listen, I'm dry and I've got a couple more orders to fill," I handed him back the bong and he took another hit, "you got any?"

"I think the question to that is do you have any money?"

"Edward! Come on man I'm your best friend." He put the bong down and pulled out a cigarette, "want one?" he held the pack out.

"Nah man. Listen Jazz, best friend or not I'm running a business here. If you want me to supply you first you need to pay me, same as I do for Emmett."

He let out a long sigh and pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket. I smiled at him and went to my dresser. Opening the bottom drawer and pulling out the wooden chest.

"How much you need?" I asked as I unlocked the box.

"Whatever you got to spare." I pulled out and ounce of my stash and handed to him as he passed me the bills. I didn't count it in front of him, I trusted jasper that much but not enough that I wouldn't count it when he left; I'm still running a business here.

"Enjoy my friend," I picked up the bong and took another hit, "so where's your guy at?"

"Dunno," he grumbled, "mother fucker won't answer his phone. I mean I've got clients waiting you know, shit's not just about him." He dropped his cigarette in the half empty coke can on the floor.

"Well, listen, I don't want to fuck with his shit but if you want you can come to me. I've always got my phone." I smiled at him and patted my pocket, even though the phone was on my desk behind him, but he didn't need to know that.

"Thanks man, I've got to get to class and run a few errands. I'll see you later right?"

"Yeah, I should probably start the day off too since I'm up now." I pulled on a white v-neck t-shirt and packed my messenger bag. I put the box away and shoved my phone into my pocket.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Alice is bringing this new friend of hers tonight. Some old high school buddy who just transferred." I sighed and walked with him out the door. Alice was always doing this shit; the girl didn't understand that I just wanted to be alone. I didn't have the time for a girlfriend, plus girls who were interested usually had some rebellious faze that they were going through. Eventually they get over it and when I've gotten attached they fuck me over with this whole "I'm innocent now" break up speech.

We walked down the stairs in silence and parted ways.

I made a few quick deals to some people who knew of me from their friends, just a couple grams here and there, not enough for me to be able to pay my rent. I tied hitting up a few of my regulars, but for some strange reason they all turned me down. Tyler had told me he was short on cash and that he'd call me when he got his pay check next week. I shrugged it off; with Tyler this was a regular occurrence.

The next two guys told me they had bought off this brunette earlier today, said she was cheap and had good shit. This pissed me off greatly, it was one thing to sell on my territory but sealing my regulars was another thing entirely.

After selling a few more small amounts I ran into Mike. He was your typical jock, tall, broad, blond and a total meat head.

"Hey man, how's it going?" I asked him, he knew full well what I was getting to and cut to the chase; he wasn't that dumb.

"I'm good man," he said as he adjusted his bag awkwardly on his shoulder. He was lying, I hadn't seen Mike in a couple weeks, no way did he still have any; he was the biggest burnout I knew and my best customer.

"What you talking about?" he ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Look Ed, you're good and all but I just don't have the funds for you right now. Plus I met this chick who offered me a way better deal for the same shit."

"What?!" I was angry now, who the fuck was this chick and did she know who she was dealing with? You don't just come onto another man's territory and steal his clientele and not expect any repercussions. "What's her name?"

"Look man I don't want shit to go down, she's a nice girl, real sweet…"

"What's her name Mike?" I grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him toward me.

"B-Bella," he stuttered, "Isabella Swan, just transferred from NYU, I don't want any trouble." What a pansy. I smiled at him and let him go, fixed his collar and patted his shoulder.

"No problem man, thanks for your help. You know where I can find this Bella?"

"She just left before you got here, went to the west building I think. She's pretty small, long brown hair and wide brown eyes." I smiled at him again and took off; I needed to find this chick before she rips me off again.

After a couple minutes of walking I found her, she was talking to some little Asian boy. I watched as they discreetly made the deal before he walked off.

"Hey, you got anything else?" I asked her walking up the pathway. She looked over at me and my breath caught. She was gorgeous, something Mike neglected to mention. She had this porcelain skin and dark mysterious eyes. Her hair was long and wavy, slightly windblown and her lips, god, they were perfect. And that was just her face, her body was even better, perky tits and slender legs; she was my dream girl.

She smiled at me and my dick twitched, but I needed to focus and think with the right head, this was my competition.

"Sure, what are you looking for?" I walked closer to her, until I was mere inches away.

"How about my rent money?" at this point she got an adorable confused look on her face.

"Huh?"

"You owe me money sweetheart, for all my customers you stole." Recognition appeared in her eyes as they darkened. Fuck me she looked hot like that.

"I don't owe you jack shit," she huffed as she turned to leave, but I grabbed her arm. I felt a shock when I touched her skin, tingles travelled up my fingers and arm from the contact. I tried to push that aside as she looked down at my hand and up at me. She licked her lips nervously and stared at me.

"Look maybe we can work something out," I breathed, so long angry Edward. For some reason I couldn't help but want to protect this girl. What was she doing dealing anyways; she was lucky that it was me she was dealing with. If it had been anywhere else the competition may not have been as nice.

"What's your name?" she asked, biting her lip now, her eyes glazing over and her voice lowering. Holy mother of god, she was coming onto me.

"Edward Cullen," I said lowly, releasing my grip on her arm and sliding my hand up to her shoulder.

"Bella Swan," she said, taking a step closer to me. My cock was pulsing, fuck I needed her right now.

"I know," I whispered into her ear, "so Bella Swan, do you have somewhere you need to be?" I asked brushing my lips along the shell of her ear.

"Not at the moment," she whispered back looking up at me from under long black lashes and smiling the most seductive smile I had ever seen.

"Good," I said, taking her hand and pulling her into the building. I found and empty classroom and pulled her in, locking the door behind us. I pushed her against the door and pressed my lips to hers roughly. She moaned, her arms locking behind my neck, pressing her body flush against mine.

I kissed down her neck to the neck line of her t- shirt before pulling it off her to expose her bare breast. She wasn't wearing a bra and it was glorious.

"Fuck you're perfect," I groaned before taking a nipple into my mouth. She cried out softly, before threading her fingers into my hair.

"Oh god." I chuckled and pulled away, moving us further into the room to a table in the back. She smiled at me and pulled off my shirt before shimming out of her jeans. I quickly followed her lead and pulled my jeans and boxers off, freeing my erection.

She looked at me in approval before kissing me and pushing me back on the desk. She pulled off her panties and climbed on top of me.

"From the first time I saw you I've wanted to do this," she whispered before sliding down onto me.

"Shit," she was so tight and hot and wet. She was perfect. She smiled as she began to ride me, "join the club," I groaned, moving my hand to her hips and guiding her.

She leaned down, putting her hands on either side of my head and kissing me softly. I kissed her back just as softly and sat up with her, one of my hands moving to her neck, securing her lips to mine. I met her thrust for thrust, pulling away from her lips and leaning my forehead on hers. We were both panting, our breaths mingling with each other.

The atmosphere of the room changed at that point and I felt the electricity close around us. We were so connected, we fit.

"Fuck Edward, faster," she breathed, and I obliged, flipping us over and laying her back onto the table. I picked up the pace and fucked her harder.

She was moaning now, her walls quivering around me and I knew she was close. I moved a hand between us and circled her clit with my finger.

"Shit, I'm close," she cried out. I smiled and lifted her legs to my shoulders and pushed into her deeper making her throw her head back.

"I know me too," I said, pinching her clit gently. The came hard then, her walls clamping down on my cock, tight warm and wet.

She cried out my name and I sped up, thrusting into her a few more times before coming as well. I relaxed onto her when I finished, not yet pulling out of her. Her fingers went to my hair, playing with it sweetly.

"Fuck the rent money," I breathed out, rolling over and pulling her on top of me.

"Good, you weren't getting it anyways," she smiled. I smiled back and ran my hands down her spine. We just stared at each other for what seemed like forever. It was like she was looking at my soul and I hers. She was glowing, and if she wasn't beautiful before now it was increased ten fold with her flushed cheeks, messy hair and bright eyes.

The hallway started to get noisy so we dressed quickly and discreetly slipped out of the room and made our way out of the building.

We stood awkwardly for a few minutes before she started to leave.

"Wait," I gently took her wrist and pulled her back.

"What?" she looked genuinely curious but hesitant still.

"Well…" I rubbed the back of my neck and stood there like and idiot. Why was this so hard, we just had sex for Christ sake.

"Yes?" she smiled coyly; she knew what she was doing. So I did the only thing I knew best.

"Want to go have a smoke?" she smiled widely then and took my hand.

"I'd love to."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: It's been a while but I felt like starting fanfiction again. I'm not too sure about this story but if you guys like it I might write a couple more chapters. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
